


Lipstick

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old prompt. Lindsey's musings on growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Why do these silly girls do that? Giggling and primping and acting like idiots. Sure they're a little older than me, and suddenly out to impress other teenagers, but seriously…

 

A glance at Jamie, where she laughs along with them, but doesn't really participate much, reminds me again that we're lucky. Neither of us is alone anymore, we're not looking for something the way these other girls will for the rest of their lives.

 

Like she understands my thoughts, and I think sometimes she really does, Jamie looks up to meet my eyes.

 

Really, what more needs to be said?


End file.
